Loving The Reaper
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: This takes place in Season 3. It is what I think should Happen Between Tara And Jax
1. Chapter 1

Loving The Reaper . Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I have decided to try a Sons Of Anarchy Tara/Jax fan fic. Let me know what you think!

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, Sex, Swearing.

Time Line: Able has just been taken and Jax is going to Belfast to find him. He has no idea about the thing Tara is hiding,

Disclaimer: If I owned Jax he would be chained to my bed and giving me some love every night. So I own nothing.

Dr. Tara Knowles sat in her old bedroom. She hadn't been in the house in weeks. But that was before everything happened. Before Cameron killed half sack and took Able from the house. She knew Jax had blamed her for what had happened but she was trying to save lives. If he had known what she was hiding from him maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. But he didn't know and she wasn't sure if he would ever know. She closed her eyes remembering what he told her. ": Your mother thinks this is about protecting me" She said as she was helping him pack for Belfast. He turned looking her in the eyes "I am." She stopped folding the shirt to look at him "From what?" he sighed "Donna, Abel, and Sack. Take your pick." She knew where he was coming from but she didn't understand why he was doing this. "I want to go with you." He shook his head "No. You are going back to work." "He's mine too. I want to be with my family" She yelled at him. She watched as he tensed up "HE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY!"

That hurt more then she would ever admit. She had been there for Abel since day one and she felt like she was his mother. "You shoulda gone back to Chicago. The shitt that happened with Kohn, that shoulda been the end." He whispered. She looked at him "You're not making any sense." He pinched the bridge of his nose "This has to be the end. You gotta get out, from charming...Away from me. It's simple. You don't belong here." Saying that he grabbed his bag and walked out the door to stay at the club house for the last night he was in town.

The next morning Tara drove over to try and fix things with Jax. She didn't want to fight with him before he left for god knows how long. Walking into the club house she was stopped by Opie. "He's not here." He said quickly. Tara could tell something was up as she passed by and opened his door to see Jax in bed under the covers. He looked up at her a weird look on his face. Just as Tara went to say something Ima the porn bitch walked out in a SAMCRO t shirt and nothing else. She didn't even give him time to explain as she stormed out.

So here she was in her old house staring at the wall. She was pale but that was because as soon as she walked into the door she got sick. One of the perks about being two months pregnant was the morning sickness. Gemma was the only one who knows about the baby. She wanted Tara to tell Jax but she couldn't do it. Not after everything that had happened. She heard her phone ringing, the screen flashed Jax's picture. She thought about not picking it up but she did. "What?" She asked shakily, suddenly feeling sick. Jax took a deep breath; he had to be like this to protect her. Even though everything he was doing was killing him inside. He just wanted Tara to have a life she deserved. "You can stay at the house. I will be in Belfast tonight so." He just wanted to know she was safe. Tara almost laughed at what he was saying "I'm fine in my dad's house. Thanks for your concern." She replied coldly. What was she supposed to say? "Thanks for fucking me over? Hey by the way I'm pregnant with you kid?" So she stayed quiet.

He sighed leaning back on the bed in the dorm room, Ima long gone by now. "Tara please doesn't be like this. "He said quietly. He knew this was hurting her but she had to be safe. He couldn't bear if anything happened to her. Sure he was a big bad biker but Tara held his heart in her hands. If it meant that he had to break it himself to protect her then he would do whatever it took. Including sleeping with Ima. "Tara I am just trying to help you out." That made her laugh, she found it funny how he was saying how much he was trying to help her and protect her. When he was the one who was hurting her. "Just go find Abel. " She said almost saying I love you before hanging up.

Jax closed his phone before getting out of the bed. Walking out he saw Opie sitting at the bar "Sorry bro" he told him. Jax nodded" Not your fault. Would you do everything you could to keep Donna safe?" Jax asked as they walked out of the club house. Opie took a few moments before answering. "I did a lot to push her away. But she knew what I was doing and she stopped it. That what you were doing with this Porn bitch? Pushing Tara away?" Jax nodded "She deserves better than me." Opie shrugged" Isn't that for her to pick?" Jax got on his bike waiting for Clay so they could take off.

Once they got to the airfield they got onto the plane. Now Jax had nothing to do but wait until he got to Ireland to find Abel .His mind wandered to thoughts of Tara, What their life could have been like if things were different. How they would be if Abel had never gotten taken. He could see them happy at the house, them snuggling in the bed late at night after putting Abel to bed. The long nights he would be buried deep inside of her. Making her moan, feeling how much they both love each other. He knew he would never get that with anyone else but Tara. Wendy was just someone to fill the void in his life. Once Tara had come back he knew things could be different. But now he was busy trying to protect her, he knew he would be miserable without her. But if it meant she had a great life, then he was ok with being miserable.

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I am so happy people like this story so far. Oh just so you know I will be doing this my way, I will be adding things I think should have happened. But some things from the show will be in here. Thanks Guys

Landing in Belfast Jax got out of the plane and stretched his legs. The long plane ride gave him more than enough time to come up with a plan to get Abel back. It also gave him time to think about Tara and miss her so much already. On the plane he sat in the back where he could be alone and not have to talk to anyone. Reading his dad's manual he felt closer to him. Something he did a lot when he felt lost in his life. He also did something he almost never did which was cry. He hated to cry but he couldn't help it. He sat on the plane while thinking of Tara and let his tears fall. Gemma however knew all and she could see Jax tears. Of course she wouldn't say anything to him about it. But she would be calling Tara once they landed.

McGee and his charter were waiting for the boys to land; he really wished they weren't coming to Belfast. He was already deep in the hole with Jimmy; he didn't need Clay to find out about it. He wasn't proud of it but he knew that he wouldn't be making money without the help of Jimmy. He smiled as Clay got off the plane. "Clay old man, tis good to see ya." He held his arms out as he embraced his old friend. Looking over at Jax he sighed "We will find yer son." Jax nodded not really in the mood to talk. He just wanted to find Abel and get home, even though Tara wouldn't be there. Pulling out his phone he sent her a quick text "Just letting you know we landed." He knew he wasn't helping her move on by texting her but he didn't want her to worry about him. "Let's get going" He said walking over to the bikes.

Back in Charming Tara was doing her rounds at the hospital before she went home for the night. She felt her phone vibrate. Flipping it open she saw the text from Jax but she didn't reply. No matter what he said she knew she belonged there. Maybe not with him but Charming was her home. Maybe Jax was right about Abel. She knew she wasn't his mother but damn it she was the closest thing that little boy had to a mom. Wendy sure as hell wasn't a mom. Tara had always wished that Abel was her's and Jax's instead of Wendy and his. She was pretty sure Jax wished the same thing. She could feel herself getting sick and ran into the bath room making it just barley. She leaned up against the stall door waiting to see if she had to be sick again.

Once the gang arrived at Maureen Ashby's place they went to talk in the club house, leaving Gemma alone. She pulled out her phone and pressed the 3rd speed dial button waiting for Tara to pick up. Tara was still on the floor a little shaky as she looked at her phone "Hey Gemma" She answered trying to sound normal. "What happened between you and Jax?" She asked right away. Tara sighed not really wanting to talk about her and Jax at the moment. "We're done Gemma." Gemma sat down quickly" Does he know about the baby?" She whispered not knowing who was within ear shot. Tara pulled her hair back "No. I didn't tell him. And I don't want you too." She said harshly. Gemma sighed lighting up a cigarette "Quite the secret queen lately. Secret babies are a bad idea." Tara smiled as if Gemma could see her "Yeah, well I learned from the best." Gemma laughed quietly "He's lost, baby. You have to be the constant. Ride it out." Tara stood up ready to go home "I'm not as strong as you are." She whispered before hanging up the phone.

The meeting had gone pretty well. Jax was waiting to talk to Father Ashby, the priest who knew where Abel was. Until he had the meeting with Jax they were stuck at the club. Which wasn't too bad because a big party was going on for welcoming the Charming sons to Belfast? Jax was drinking his fourth beer when Trinity, Maureen's daughter came over to him. He smiled at her which in turn made her blush "How are ya Jackson?" She asked taking a seat next to him on the bench. He shrugged "I'm ready to find my son. What about you Trinity?" He took a sip of his beer. "I'm ok. Do you need anything?" She looked at him biting her bottom lip. Jax noticed her biting her lip, but for some reason it didn't do what she was hoping it would do for him. "Nah I'm good darling. Think I'm gonna go lay down" With that he stood up taking his beer into the dorm. Closing the door he could still hear the music coming from outside. Looking at the single wide bed he wished Tara was there to snuggle up to her. He took his shirt off leaving him in his pants and sneakers as he crawled on top of the bed. If he and Tara were on different terms he would call her and see how she was, or how her day went. Instead Jax thought of what he would do when Abel came home with him. Would Abel miss Tara? Did he remember her? Hell did Abel remember Jax?

Tara found herself pulling the old cutlass up at the club house. She knew a few of the guys were staying behind and she didn't want to be home alone tonight. Walking in she saw Piney sitting at the bar, a glass of scotch sat in front of him. Tig was seated next to him drinking a beer. He looked up and smiled seeing Tara " Hey sweetheart. Everything ok?" He asked as Tara walked over to him. She smiled back at him "Yeah, Yeah everything is fine; I just don't want to be home alone tonight." She sat next to him; a prospect eyed her trying to figure out who she was. Piney looked at him "Why doesn't Jax Teller's old lady have a beer in front of her?" The prospect jumped grabbing a beer for the VP's old lady. Tara smiled sweetly at him "Actually I will just take water. Thank you." Tig eyed her" No beer? Not like you Doc." Tara shrugged "Not feeling a beer tonight is all. I'm going to lie in Jax's room. Thanks Tig, Piney" She got up walking into his room. After locking the door she crawled into his bed and started to cry. These damn hormones weren't helping at all. Being surrounded by Jax's smell she slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jax was still as he laid on the bed, lost in his thoughts. He was imaging what he could be doing do Tara if he hadn't pushed her away. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her naked body pressed against his. He could taste her lips on his as he licked his to keep them wet. Closing his eyes he could see her smiling at him. Making his heart melt as she always had. Opie banged on the door "Jax, Priest is here." Jax jumped up grabbing his blue hoodie and throwing it on. As soon as it was over his head he was surrounded in Tara's scent. This had been her favorite hoodie. She would wear it all the time so that when he had to leave he could smell her. He could swear he felt his heart breaking as he walked down the stairs and outside. "Where is he?" Jax asked clay once he got down stairs. "Club house. Want me in there?" Clay had placed his hand on Jax's shoulder. Jax shook his head as he walked in to face the man who knew where his son was.

Tara woke up to the smell of coffee. It was a nice smell, one she was used to. She rolled over and found the bed to be empty like she knew it would be. Sighing she got up and noticed she hadn't even changed clothes that night. She knew she would have to go outside and face everyone, she just wished everything was back to the way it had been. But it would never go back. Jax would always blame her for Abel being taken. Sighing she walked to the door, took one last look around then left.

Jax sat across from Father Ashby as he waited for him to tell him where Abel was. Ashby cleared his throat "I know how you are feeling Jackson. I know this hasn't been easy for yam." Jax shook his head "Easy? What part of this is supposed to be easy? Where is my kid?" Jax shouted wanting to get this over with already. Ashby didn't even flinch when Jax yelled "He is in a safe place. For now. But he won't be for very long. Now I need you to do something for me Jackson." He spoke very calmly and quiet. Jax leaned forward "What?" "I need you to find and Kill Jimmy O. He is using your boy as leverage."  
Ashby replied. Jax bit his tongue knowing if he opened his mouth, he would yell and scream "If I do, I want Abel back." The priest nodded "He will be in the arms of his loving family." As he said that he stood up and left, leaving Jax to think about a plan.

Tara walked into the main part of the club house, a prospect had a cup of coffee already out for her "how do you take it?" He asked timidly. Tara felt a little bad for how worried this guy was around her "Two sugars please" he nodded as he hurried to get her coffee the way she liked it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Once her coffee was brought her stomach growled, the prospect looked at her "would you like an omelet?" He asked. Tara smiled "That sounds great. Thank you" She took a sip of her coffee as she waited. Pulling out her phone she scrolled down to Jax's name. She opened her text messaging to send him something; she just had to talk to him. It didn't help that she wanted to tell him about the baby. Thinking about it she remembered that she had an ultrasound today. She wiped a tear away when she thought how she would be going alone. "All my stuff will be gone by the time you get back" She sent him. Looking up her eyes was caught on the mug shot of Jax. Gemma's voice came into her head 'Love the man, you learn to love the club"

Jax heard his phone buzz; he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled seeing it was Tara. Flipping it open he read it frowning at the words. He didn't want her to leave. "Tara you don't have to" He sent her, as he lit up a cigarette. He hated that he was doing this to her ad being in Belfast really didn't help. He got up and walked outside to see Liam and McGee. "How did it go?" McGee asked him. Something wasn't right about Liam, he gave Jax a funny feeling. "Gotta kill Jimmy to get him" Jax said as he walked by. Liam watched him walk by before looking at McGee "Now what do we do? Jimmy doesn't want them here." McGee nodded 'I don't know. Why don't you call him?" Jax walked into the house to see Gemma waiting for him on the couch "What did he say?" Jax sat next to her "I have to kill Jimmy to find Abel." Gemma laughed "Well then you kill him. We need our boy back" It was killing her not to tell him about Tara's pregnancy. Jax nodded "I know mom." He sat in silence as he heard his phone buzz he flipped it open.

Tara was in the middle of eating when Tig walked in, looking a little hung over. "Morning sweetheart." He said to Tara as he walked over to the bar and got his beer. Tara would have thought it was weird to be drinking at ten am but she was used to it by now. "Morning" She smiled as he phone buzzed. She opened the message before writing back "It's what you want. You proved that when you slept with Ima" She sent him. Finishing her food she felt better, not so sick anymore. She went to get up when the prospect grabbed the plate for her. She had to get to the doctor. "See you later Tig." She called as she walked to the door.

Jax was pissed when he saw the text. Yeah he knew he shouldn't have fucked her but he did it for her own good. He thought about texting back but decided against it. Walking into the dorm he looked at Opie and then Clay "We need to find Jimmy"

Tara was stopped at a red light when a car hit her from behind. She got out looking at the car. A Latina girl stepped out "Oh no I am so sorry" Tara shook her head" its ok everything is fine." She looked at the girl "Are you ok?" The girl nodded before walking up to Tara, she had a knife hidden in her hand. Pressing it into Tara's side she smirked" I'm ok. You won't be. Now get in my car, Jax teller's old lady" Tara was a little freaked out but she did what she was told. Once they were in the car she looked at the girl "What do you want?" The girl punched her "Shut up bitch. You'll know when we tell you" Tara held her check as she watched the girl. The only thought running through her head was "Jax's help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers! I love seeing people enjoying this story

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Kurt Sutter. But if he would let me have Jax I would be one happy camper.

I also made up the number)

Tara awoke in an attic, her hands bound behind her back. She didn't understand why the hell she was here. Hell she wasn't even Jax's old lady anymore. What did this person want with her anyways? She heard the door unlock. The girl who had hit her and a guy walked in. The girl held a water bottle open to Tara's lips. She quickly took a drink, savoring the cool feeling running down her throat. She looked at the guy, who scared her just a little bit. " Give me a number to call your club" Salazar said to her. Tara looked down, trying to figure out what to do " why?" She asked quietly. The girl slapped her across the face " We ask the questions" She hissed at her. The stinging sensation in her cheek made her realize this was really happing. "436-9013" She said giving them the garage number, there was no way in hell she could give them Jax's number.

Tig sat doing some paper work in the office. It looked like it would be a slow day today, which he didn't mind. He was looking at a few receipts when the phone rang. Picking it up he sighed "Teller Morrow." Salazar spoke loudly "let me talk to a club member." Tig could tell right away that something was up. "Who the fuck is this?" He asked harshly. Salazar held a knife to Tara's throat smirking "This is someone with a knife to Jax Teller's old lady" Tig's ears perked up when he heard that. Salazar pressed the phone to Tara. "It's Tara, He's not lying" She said calmly even for her. Tig took in a deep breath when he heard Tara's voice. Salazar came back on the phone. "You ready to listen to my demands?" Tig nodded" What do you want?"

Jax looked at Clay, trying to guess what he was going to say to the plan. He hoped that clay would be ok with killing Jimmy. Clay cleared his throat "Whatever we gotta do to get our boy." Jax nodded. Thankful for Clay to be on board with this. "Alright. What do we know?" He asked sitting down at the table. Opie pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket "We know that McGee is going on a gun run. Jimmy is supposed to be there. We could tag along." Jax nodded as he blew a smoke ring out. : Let's do it." Clay dismissed the meeting, leaving Jax with nothing to do. So he texted Tara "I miss you."

Tara was in the middle of her peanut butter sandwich, the bread was hard but at least she wasn't handcuffed any more. She could see the bruises already forming on her wrists. Salazar walked back into the room. "I gave them my demands; you better hope your club cooperates. Oh I got a nice text from your old man by the way" Tara's head snapped up as he mentioned Jax. She wished they could have made up. She didn't know what was going to happen, and if the worst happened she didn't want her and Jax's last moment to be a bad one. She knew she would only have this shot to get out of her so she took it. Punching him in the nuts before she got to her feet. But she wasn't quick enough; Salazar tripped her quickly before getting to his feet. He punched her before he went to kick her. She held her hands up "No! Please I'm Pregnant!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Tig was pacing the club house. He didn't know how he was going to get 250,000 dollars in 12 hours. Piney was trying to get ahold of everyone who had ties to the club to see if they could loan them the money. Kozik looked up "Maybe we should call Jax?" Tig shook his head "No he is dealing with Abel. He can't know about Tara." Kozik nodded, it was true Jax didn't need to worry about Tara right now. Tig kept pacing not sure what to do. Piney sighed hanging up the phone "Call Unser?" Tig nodded" Might as well. That or Oswald."

Jax stared at his phone. Maybe Tara had gotten over him already. He knew this was the best for her even if it felt wrong. Clay opened the door and smirked "Time to go." Jax got off the bed, leaving his phone on the bed. If he had took it with him he would keep staring at it. Walking outside he noticed Liam was nowhere to be found.

Liam was on the phone with Jimmy "So when do you want me to blow it?" He asked quietly. Jimmy was sitting in his car rubbing his temples. He needed to get rid of SAMCRO. They were causing enough trouble as they could and with them being in Belfast it wasn't getting any better. "You blow it when they are in the warehouse. I don't care how you do it just make sure they are all dead. Understand?" He hung up the phone. Liam walked out to watch everyone looking at him. "Sorry, couldn't find my phone." He got onto his bike and rode off, hoping that everything would go the way it was supposed to. Cause if it didn't he was a dead man.

Tara was tied up again; Salazar didn't kick her which she was thankful for. She couldn't lose this baby. It was all of Jax she had left. She had thought she had his heart but she had learned she never had it. She found herself thinking of them in high school. She missed those days. She kept thinking about everything they had been through. Once she turned 18 she went and got the crow tattoo on her back, forever being marked by Jax. She thought she would always be his. Here she was, locked in an attic pregnant with Jax Teller's baby. She finally let herself cry since being taken. All she wanted was to be safe in Jax's arms again. Something she thought she would never have again.


	5. Author's Note!

A/N:

Ok so I hated how Jax saved Tara in the show. So I am asking all of my readers how they would have liked for Jax to save her. I need to come up with an idea so maybe one or more of you could help me out? Leave me a review or a PM and let me know how you wanted him to save her! Thank you guys!

The next chapter will be out soon. I have just been super buys with the holidays and my son. Thanks so much for reading. I would be nothing without all of you!

~SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan!


	6. Author's Note too Sorry

A/N: This is Steven, Alex's BF. She has been really sick and in the hospital so for right now he stories are on hold until she feels better. She wanted me to tell you guys she is very sorry but she needs the time to rest. She will be back and writing soon so please just wait for her to get better to read some more. Thank You


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: I am sitting in the hospital writing this for you guys. Sorry if it's not the best.

Jax pulled up to the barn and looked around. He was looking for Jimmy. He was ready to get this over with so he could get Abel back. Getting off his bike he walked over to Clay. "Maybe he is inside?" He asked him. Clay nodded getting off of his own bike and flexing his hands. They had been getting a lot worse. "Opie, Happy stay with Liam." Clay ordered as he walked with Jax into the barn. Jax looked around seeing everyone but Jimmy. "Where's Jimmy?" He asked a guy loading up the truck with guns. "Jimmy aint here." He replied. Jax rolled his eyes "Well no shit. Where is he?" The guy shrugged and kept doing his job. Liam was walking away from the barn, he found himself worried about blowing up the barn. What if he fucked up? He noticed that people were behind him. He turned "I got to take a shit. Wanna watch?" He asked them. They both shook their head as they walked to the barn.

Tara could no longer feel her hands. The blood had been cut off for way to long. Salazar walked in with the phone pressed to his ear. "I need to come up with a place to meet." Tara looked up knowing that he was talking to a son. He placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She almost whispered. Tigs voiced filled her ear. "You ok Sweetheart?" He asked gently. Tara had tears in her eyes, she was just happy someone cared. "Yeah. I'm ok." Tig sighed, rubbing his eyes "We are coming to get you ok? Sit tight." Tara went to say something but the phone was ripped form her ear. "So I will call you back." Salazar growled into the phone before shutting it. He turned smirking at Tara. "Well it seems like you club is listening to me." Tara waited for him to leave. She hadn't said anything to him since she was fighting for her baby's life. She was in dream land. Trying to remember Jax's telling her he loved her.

Jax was sitting on the back of the truck, getting himself more pissed that Jimmy wasn't there. Where could Jimmy be? No one noticed McGee close the barn door until it was too late. "What the fuck?" Clay growled going over to the door and trying to push it open. Opie and Happy were on the other side banging on the door. Jax got up and tried "It's locked. We gotta get out of here." He yelled. One of the boys got into the truck and tried to start it. "NO! Don't start the Truck!" Jax yelled but it was too late. But nothing happened. "Gun that shit!" Clay yelled jumping out of the way of the truck as it burst through the door. As soon as they all ran out the barn exploded, causing everyone to hit the ground. Jax lay on the ground under a few boards that had landed on him. His eyes close. He thought of Tara, being at home with her. How could he leave her like he did? He missed more then he would ever tell anyone. He had to be the tough biker but he couldn't act like everything was ok.

Tig had called Oswald who could front them the money. But of course there was no way in hell they would get it to Salazar. Once he had Tara back they would kill him. Now all he had to do was wait for the call to be made. Which sucked, Tig was never good at waiting. Piney poured himself a glass of whiskey as he waited. "You think Tara is really ok?" Piney asked. Tig sighed "She better be. If Jax's comes home and she's not it will be hell." He sat down next to piney trying to keep himself busy. He had never been close to the doc but she was starting to grow on him. She had done a lot for the club and him. Patching them up when they needed it. He owed it to her to save her. Plus Jax would kill him if he let anything happen to Tara. The phone rang which made Tig jumped. He answered it and heard Salazar's voice. "Ok here is what you need to do…"

A/N: Sorry it is so short but I just can't think. Sorry guys.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. So I am going to cut a lot of the episode out and have Jax get Abel back in this chapter.

Tara sat on the floor, her legs numb from sitting for so long. "I need to use the bathroom." She said to Salazar who was pacing the floor, trying to think of where he wanted to do the money drop. He rolled his eyes before UN cuffing her and walking with her to the bathroom. He took the cuffs and put them on her hands in front of her. "You got three minutes." Tara opened the door and walked in, locking it behind her. She looked in the mirror noticing how haggard she looked. Everything was taking a toll on her.

Liam had taken off after the blowing the barn up. Jax finally made it to his feet and looked around to see who had made it out alive. Everyone but a few Belfast members had survived the blast, which was good. Clay walked over to him. "Well now we know who's not on our side." Jax nodded looking around for Liam. "He better hope I don't get my hands on him." He said before walking off, getting on his bike before taking off. His head was to full of crap. His thoughts were on Abel and Tara. Hoping both of them was safe. He hoped when he got home with Abel that he could fix this with Tara. Abel needed his mommy and Jax needed his old lady.

Tara finished what she was doing and opened the door to see Salazar on the phone. "Fine meet me in the park. 8pm. come alone or the girl dies. I don't give a fuck that she's pregnant." Salazar hissed into the phone before closing it. Tara closed her eyes knowing whoever he had talked to didn't know about the baby. She hoped they wouldn't tell Jax. He walked her back upstairs before cuffing her to the post. "If all goes right. You'll be back with your old man soon." He said before walking out the door. Tara could only hope that she got out of here.

Tig hug up the phone with a shocked look on his face. Tara pregnant? Damn, that just made everything else a lot more screwed up. Did Jax know? If he did then why did he leave Tara here? He sighed wondering if he should call Jax and tell him about Tara. He looked up seeing it was already 7. So he had to get ready. Making a stop at Oswald's first before going to the park. All he knew was that he had to get Tara back for Jax.

Jax was done playing this run around game so he called Jimmy. "Hello Jax." He answered. Which made Jax's blood boil. "Where's my kid, Jimmy?" Jimmy sighed "Ah Jackson, What makes you think I have him?" Jax laughed "Well you're the one who told me he wasn't in Belfast but come to find out he is." Jimmy switched ears. "Why don't you ask the perist where Able is ya?" he hung up the phone. Jax was beyond pissed; He rode off to the church and walked in, looking for Ashby. He walked right into his office, startling the priest but he really didn't give a shit. He put his hand around his throat backing him up against the wall. "You're going to tell me where my son is or I'll kill you. Got it?"

Tig was standing in the park, waiting for Salazar to show up, he checked his watch seeing that it was 8. "Come on where are you?" He groaned. The pay phone next to him rang, he walked over answering it. "Where are you?" He asked into the phone, keeping his eyes on everything. Salazar growled "Leave the money by the phone and walk away. Tara will be dropped off at the club house as soon as I count the money." Tig shook his head" No fuck that, I want to see Tara." Salazar rolled his eyes "No, You either leave the money and get her. Or let her die. Pick one." He hung up the phone, waiting Tig from his car. Tig sighed knowing he needed to get Tara back so he left the money before walking to his bike, praying he made the right choice

Salazar smirked as he waited for the biker to leave. He knew damn well he wouldn't be returning Tara. He would wait for Jax to get back before anything. He had a plan for her. And they just gave him the money he wanted. He walked over and got the money before driving back to the house. Grinning as he thought of the look on Teller's face when he kills his old lady in front of him.

Jax held a gun to Ashby's head. "I'm done running around. I want my kid." Jax yelled at him. He was ready to kill this guy but he knew he wouldn't get Abel back if he did. Ashby looked up at Jax. "I can't tell you until Jimmy is dead, Jackson." That wasn't what Jax wanted to hear. Punching Ashby he held the gun to him again. "Where's my son?" After hours of this, and shooting Ashby in the leg Jax's was told where Abel was. Riding off to get him, he arrived at a farm house. Walking inside he heard a ton of babies crying. Without looking at the nuns he ran through the room searching for Abel until he found him. He picked him up kissing him. "Hey little man."

Tig arrived at the club house hours ago, but still no Tara. He didn't know what to do. "Damn it!" He yelled as he sat in the bar. He knew he had to call Jax. It was just a matter of time. His phone rang and Jax's name popped up. "Fuck." He groaned as he answered. "Hey Jax. How's the search?"

Jax had made it back to the club house with Opie, who had picked him up from the house. Gemma was the first one to meet him. "Let me see my boy." She demanded holding her arms out for Abel. Jax smiled handing him over. "He's fine mom." Jax called Tara's phone to let her know the news. "Hi you have reached Tara Knowles. I'm not available please leave your name and number and I'll call you back" Jax sighed before leaving the message "Tara I found Abel. I'm bringing him home tonight. Look I really want to talk to you. If you could meet me at the club house tonight it would be nice. I love you Tara." He hung up the phone before calling Tig. "Hey I found Abel." He said. Tig sounded happy "Good man. Didn't take you long." Jax laughed "Long enough. Hey you heard form Tara at all?" He asked as he walked over to the side of the building. Tig sighed "About that. Um Jax I gotta tell you something." Jax stiffened "What happened?" A million things started to run through his head. Tig took a deep breath. "Tara's been kidnapped." Jax's felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Anger took over causing him to punch the brick wall over and over until his hand bled. But that pain didn't compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"How long has she been gone?" He asked coldly. Tig knew this was killing him "Two days. Salazar has her." Jax yelled out into the night. "I'm on my way" He slammed his phone shut. Now that he had his son, he needed to get his wife.

A/N: So I changed a lot of things but I really wanted to get to Tara and Jax. So hope no one hates me for it


	9. Chapter 7 Hope this works

Chapter 7 part 2

A/N2: Ok, so seeing as how I have a few people accusing me of stealing the Lemons scene, I decided to throw it out and write a new one. So sorry to everyone who thought I stole it, but I'm fixing it now. Sorry again.

A/N: I was so happy everyone liked the last chapter that I just had to write more. This chapter will have a lot of flashbacks in it. Ok before anyone yells at me. Just remember that SOA does call Different races by not accepted Terms. I do NOT use them but SOA does. Also SEX in this chapter! Took long enough

Jax sat in the back of the plane again, only this time he wasn't worried about Abel. Who was sound asleep in Gemma's arms. No this time he was worried about Tara. He couldn't believe that he had left her alone with no protection. Now that wetback had her and it was all Jax's fault. He sighed leaning his head back on the head rest. The club had talked about how they would get Tara back but Jax hadn't listened. He would get Tara back on his own. He didn't give a shit who was in his way, he was getting her. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down when he thought about Tara.

_Jax was walking through the hospital looking for Tara. He had been picking her up from Work ever since he had found out about Gemma's rape. It was bad enough that Gemma had be raped, but he wouldn't let that happen to Tara. He saw her in a pair of blue scrubs, leaning over the counter. Her hair was piled on top of her hair and the top of her scrubs had started to rise up showing off part of her crow tattoo. God did he love seeing that tattoo. He smirked knowing that he had marked her as his forever. He walked up behind her. "Tara, you done?" He asked. Tara turned to look at him, a big smile on her face. She pulled him into her kissing him softly. "Yeah I'm done." He could tell she was thinking of something by the way she was looking at him. _

_Smiling she took his hand and leaned over "Follow me." She whispered as she started to walk off, shaking her hips just a little bit. Jax didn't need to be told twice, as he followed her smirking the whole way behind her. "Where we going Tara?" He called. Tara turned around pulling her hair out of the bun, letting it fall down in waves. He could feel himself get harder, this wasn't the Tara he was used to but damn he liked her like this. He had only seen her like this once and it was at Cara Cara. She led him to a dark exam room. He noticed that no one was around and smirked, pushing her onto the door. As he captured her lips with his, kissing her with everything he had in him. He pulled back long enough to open the door before picking her up and wrapping her legs around him, he turned closing and locking the door behind them. _

_Tara reached down yanking her scrub top off leaving her bare chested. He groaned loving the fact that she had taken her bra off before he came. He laid her on the exam table, standing over her letting his eyes roam over her half naked body. She leaned up letting her hands go under his shirt, tracing his abs. She couldn't wait for him anymore so she ripped the shirt, not really caring. He stepped back and took the rest of the shirt off before UN buckling his pants and taking his pants and boxers off. He climbed onto the table over Tara, as he started to kiss his way down her body, nibbling on her stomach as his hands slid her pants and underwear off. He pushed her legs apart and waited for her eyes to meet his before he slowly started thrusting into her. Groaning once he is fully inside her. He looked down to see how well their bodies fit. He couldn't get over how great she felt with him._

_Tara lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning loudly. "God Jax." She moaned running her nails down his back. Jax moaned loudly thrusting harder into her as he felt her nails on his back. He could tell she was close so he titled her hips so he could hit her spot. After a few thrusts he had her screaming his name. Not too long after he felt himself getting off. He grabbed her hips as he came. He did a few more slow thrusts before pulling out and kissing her. "What got into you?" Jax asked as he moved some hair out of her face. She shrugged "I just wanted you." She kissed him. "I love you Tara." He whispered as he kissed her again. "I love you too Jax, Take me home and put me in bed." She smiled._

Jax could hear someone calling his name and it wasn't Tara he looked up to see Gemma. He smiled as best he could. "Hey ma." He said. Gemma sat next to him. "You're gonna find her baby. " Gemma said softly. He nodded but he couldn't wonder if she would be alive or not. This was one of his worst fears that he now had to live. If anything happened to Tara it would be his fault and he knew it. He pulled his phone out calling her. After reaching her voicemail he left a message. "Babe, I'm on my way. I'm going to get you and then we will be together ok? Just wait a little longer. I love you." He hung up the phone once the lump in his throat had formed. He couldn't let anything happen to Tara. As if on cue Gemma spoke softly. "She's strong Jax. She won't give up. She has too much to fight for." Jax sighed "I left her alone mom. After everything I did to her I just left." Gemma waited for him to finish "You did what you thought was right. She knows you love her. Old lady's go through a lot for the men we love." She got up leaving him to his thoughts. Jax couldn't wait to be on the ground, because as soon as he landed he would be going after Salazar. There was no doubt about that. And after he finds Tara everything will be ok. They will end up in bed, making new memories. He was sure about that.

A/n: Hope you love!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Once they had all landed in Charming Jax was the first one off the plane. He had handed Abel off to Gemma about ten minutes before landing and now all he could think about was Tara. He was wearing his blue hoodie which smelled like Tara even though it was a nice 80 degree day. He walked out pulling his phone from his pocket and calling Tara it went to voicemail. He closed the phone getting on his bike before taking off for the club house, not caring that he was the only one going right now. Tig stood outside the club house, waiting for Jax to show up. He knew Jax was going to be one unhappy guy.

Jax pulled up to Teller Morrow and killed his bike before getting off it. He walked up to Tig. "What do we know?" Jax was already in a panic mode. Tig sighed "Nothing new. I'm sorry Jax. He has to call though." Jax pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit one up as he paced the parking lot. Everyone showed up, looking at Jax but not bothering him. Opie walked over and put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "He'll Call Jax. We'll find her." Jax looked up at him, a weird look in his eyes. "What if she's dead Op?" Opie shook his head, "She's not dead Jax. You'll get your girl back." Jax went to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and felt his heart race when he saw Tara's face on the screen.

Salazar knew the sons had come back to Charming this morning, he was just waiting to call him. He looked over at the sleeping Tara and smirked, he almost felt bad about killing her. But he knew how to get to him. Finally he turned on Tara's phone and hit call. After two rings Jax's voice filled his ears. "Tara? Tara baby are you ok?" That made Salazar laugh. "Welcome back." He seethed into the phone. Jax gritted his teeth once he heard Salazar's voice. "Where the fuck is Tara?" He growled into the phone. Salazar looked over at Tara "She's asleep, or dead. Now you gonna meet me?" Jax was back to pacing, but now he was seeing red. "She better not be dead. Now put her on the phone." Salazar rolled his eyes before slapping Tara across the face.

Tara had been dreaming that she was home with Jax and Abel. Jax had just gotten Abel to sleep in her dream. But she was awaken with the slap across her face. She looked over at Salazar to see him on her phone. Salazar walked over with her phone. "Talk to your old man." He put the phone to her ear. "Tara? You there?" Jax asked panicky. Tara's eyes filled with tears as she heard him. "Jax. Is abel ok?" She asked trying to keep herself from crying. Jax stopped pacing once he heard Tara's voice over the phone. At least he knew she was alive. "Abel's fine, babe. He misses you." Tara smiled, "I can't wait to see him." Jax started to say something but Salazar ripped the phone from her ear. "So you know your old lady's alive. So you gonna come save her?" Jax was seething with anger; he wanted to make Salazar pay. "Where?"

Tara walked out to Salazar's car; it was the first time she had been outside in god knows how long. She took a deep breath of air before she was stuffed into the back seat of the car and blind folded. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she was going to be seeing Jax soon, Half of her couldn't wait to see him while the other half didn't want him to come save her. He was the reason she was stuck in this spot anyways. Now she found herself getting mad. If Jax hadn't fucked Ima then Tara would have gone with him to save Abel. Tara knew they had been in the car long enough that they were now outside of charming.

As soon as Jax had gotten off the phone he was ready. Turning he saw everyone waiting for him to say something. "I'm going to get her." He said as he walked passed them to go into the club house to get his knifes. He knew only one of the men would be walking away from this fight. And he would be damned if he died without saving Tara. He walked into his room and sighed, as he went for his bullet proof vest. He climbed over the bed and saw a picture of him and Tara. It had been taking at Gemma's house. They had looked so happy. He wanted it back. He grabbed the vest and took his shirt off before strapping the vest to his chest. He started to go through his drawers turning as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He yelled, turning to see Gemma.

Gemma had been trying to keep everything together. She knew this was killing Jax but she also knew that it was up to him to save Tara. "You ok?" She asked sitting on his bed and watching him. Jax looked at her "I'm going to get her. And when I do, I'm killing Salazar. "She nodded as she started to fold clothes to keep her busy. " I know baby. I wouldn't want it any other way. Just get your woman back." Jax smirked as he grabbed everything. Before standing in front of Gemma. "I'll see you soon." Gemma stood up and hugged him, before looking at him. "You two come back to me. You got it?" Jax nodded before walking to the door. "I'll get her mom." He walked out the door, ready to save his old lady.

A/N: Next chapter is the rescue.


End file.
